


Hot and Humid

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Set after Dreamland. AU since this takes place in the basement instead of the bullpen. Since this would have been awkward in the bullpen, for sure.First time, Office sex.NC-17





	Hot and Humid

Scully was upset, well, mad really. Truth be told she was furious. Mulder doesn't understand why she's mad at him its not like he burst a pipe on the first floor of the hoover building that had water flooding the basement on a lovely Friday afternoon. But furious she is.

It didn't help that she had lectured him all the way back from Area 51 that she had no life, ranting about just stopping and getting out of the damn car. What makes it even worse is he knows Scully had planned on leaving early this afternoon to met up with a few old friends from med school, one of them Heather, Hannah, he's not sure is getting married. There's not much chance that they will be done moving all the wet files in time for her to make that little party.

The basement is hot and humid. The AC has been turned off along with the electricity and water while the plumbing is repaired. The look on Scully's face as she removes she suit jacket causes Mulder to shake his head. 

She is a FBI agent and a medical doctor she must know how to kill him any number of ways and hopes she still has it in her to find some redeeming qualities in him.

The windows above his desk let in enough light to see just how bad the damage is. Water is dripping from the ceiling and down the walls. Water is standing in puddles on the floor and Scully looks at her shoes in disgust. 

Scully gets to work in the alcove in back of the office. She has a plastic tub propped on a chair and is unloading books and reference material from the shelves. Water is still dripping from the walls and ceiling and the occasional drop lands on her face or shoulder. She wipes at them with the back of her hand and tries to keep her hair from sticking to her sweaty skin.

Mulder watches her from his side of the office as he cleans out the file cabinets behind his desk.

With a grunt, Scully hauls the tub off the chair and carries it out into the hall. She's gone for a while and Mulder calls after her.

“Scully? You, okay?”

No answer, so Mulder heads towards the door to check on her. As he makes the door he nearly runs into Scully. His breath catches at the sight before him. Agent Scully has transformed into the 'Agent Scully' of his office fantasies.

She has obviously been to the vending machines and the restroom. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, wild, moisture curled pieces falling around her face. Her shirt is untucked and unbuttoned two buttons. Her shoes and hose are in the left hand and a can of Sprite in her right but the kicker is the lollipop she currently has tucked in her cheek.

“Hey, whoa Mulder! What the rush”, she garbles around the sucker.

Mulder steps back and Scully passes to the desk and drops her shoes on top, she spins and hops up on the desk swinging her bare legs. She sits her soda down and pulls the candy from her mouth with a pop.

Mulder feels like his knees are about to give way at the sight in front of him.

“Mulder do you feel alright, you're kind of flushed.”

Mulder wipes in brow and thinks flustered is a better description as he watches her and her lollipop become close friends. His dick twitches when she runs her tongue around the red candy.

“Mulder!” 

He jumps at her voice, clears his throat and adjusts his pants.

“No, no I'm fine Scully. It's just hot and humid down here.”

“Okay, well let's finish up so we can get out of here.” She slides off the desk and hands Mulder her drink before picking up another tub and gets to work.

Mulder finishes with the file cabinets and the shelves by his desk so he heads over to Scully to check her progress.

“How's it going in here, Scully?” 

“Pretty good, can you start over there.” 

Mulder pulls a chair over to the far wall and starts emptying drawers. Scully moves to the file cabinet next to him and bends down to unload the bottom drawer. Mulder tries to keep his mind on the task at hand but is distracted by the curve of Scully's ass each time she bends over. She moves to the other side of the cabinet to empty the next drawer. Mulder begins to think she is doing this on purpose since he now has a perfect view of the swell of her breasts as she leans down to reach the files.

The next plastic tub is full and she hauls it onto the floor. Scully walks towards Mulder and runs her hand through his hair and across his forehead, still concerned about his well-being.

“I'm not sick Scully, I promise.”

“Okay, okay.”

She once again has her back to Mulder as she works on the next to last drawer. Mulder tries to keep busy but is drawn back to the way Scully's muscles move under her clothes. He leans back in the chair and props his feet up on the counter.

She's on the last drawer and she has to stretch up on her toes to reach the files. Her calves flex above her narrow ankles and he can't not touch her anymore. His long fingers wrap around the thin bones and his thumb brushes the inside of her ankle.

Scully startles but doesn't pull away or stop working. She does glance over her shoulder to see his feet on the counter.

“Mulder, are you finished?”

Mulder takes that as a green light. “Not hardly, Scully.” Then runs his clasped hand up her leg to just below her knee. He sees goosebumps raise on her skin even though it's warm and moist to the touch. He again takes the pad of his thumb and circles it over the back of her knee. Slowly memorizing the feel of her skin  
.  
“Mulder”, she breathes.

“Shhh, relax Scully. It's just me.” 

He stops circling and drags his thumb down the length of her leg. Down the line he imagines is the seam of silky fishnet stockings ending at her foot and the … glossy black stiletto heel that's in his mind's eye. Mulder starts his hand back up her leg and shifts in his chair for a better angle. His hand slides past Scully's knee to the outside of her thigh and can go no further because Scully's skirt is too tight to accommodate his large hand.

She raises up higher on her toes to reach the files in the back and this causes Mulder's hand to slide down her leg. He moves to the inside of her left leg and Scully stops moving. He can feel her trembling under his fingers and he smooths his hand lightly over her sensitive skin  
.  
“God...we should stop, right?” She leans back onto his hand, a clear indication to him that she doesn't want to stop.

“Yes, Scully. We should stop. Stop, pretending.” Mulder turns in his chair and places his knees on the outside of Scully's. “Stop thinking this is wrong.” 

He runs his hand up the inside of her thigh. Her skin is so hot, he wonders what it will be like when he reaches home. Scully shifts her feet further apart and Mulder leans forward to rest his forehead against the small of her back. He wonders if he really is sick. His heart is pounding and sweat rolls down his temples.

Scully whimpers and stirs restlessly begging his hand to move the last few inches. Mulder, never one to deny Scully anything moves his hand higher until he reaches the silk of her panties. She's wet and her delicate underwear can't hide her desire.

“Christ, Scully.”

He skims his fingers along the lace edge of her panties and Scully sucks in a breath when his finger slips underneath.

Scully has stopped working and stops moving altogether when Mulder runs his hand up the front of her body, grazing her clit with the palm of his hand. His fingers grasp the top of her panties and begin pulling at the fabric, sliding his finger around her hip to free the garment.

Scully shivers when Mulder slides his other hand under her skirt to finish removing the thin lace. The panties are to her thighs and Mulder can't wait any longer to touch her. He rubs his hand over the exposed skin of her backside and squeezes her muscle, running his thumb down the crease if her ass and lower. Scully is wet beyond what he could have imagined. She's turned on because of him and his dick throbs at the thought.

His long fingers still on her ass cheek, he pushes his thumb along her folds and up to her clit. Scully whimpers and her knees buckle. Mulder holds her upright with the hand on her thigh and pulls his finger back until it's at her opening.

He whispers against her back, “You're so perfect, so beautiful, Scully.” As he pushes his thumb into her body. He can feel her quiver around his finger.

The position of his hand doesn't allow him to touch her like he wants. Mulder slips his thumb from her body and she cries out, “No!” and slams a hand on the file cabinet before turning to face him.

Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen like she has been biting them.

“Scully, shh.”

He puts his hands on the hem of her skirt and pushes the fabric up to her hips. Mulder is struck by the smell of her arousal and licks his lips. He makes quick work of her panties and he stares at the exposed reddish blonde hair at her sex. He looks up at her face, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated, before looking back down at her body.

Mulder places the flat of his hand over her soft curls, gently brushing his still damp thumb over her sensitive clit. Scully reaches out at places a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Mulder turns his head and kisses Scully's wrist, inhaling the scent of her skin. Tears well in his eyes and he swallows them down, turning back to kiss the clothed skin of her stomach. He pauses his thumb and moves his hand to her knee. Raising her leg and placing her foot on the arm of the chair.

Scully gasps as the motion opens her up to him and if he ever had a fantasy about Scully, sex and their office; it's just lost hands down to the sight in front of him.  
With his left hand he gathers the fabric of her skirt and blouse to hold it out if the way. Mulder leans forward and places light kisses on her public bone before dragging his tongue along her opening.

“Fuck, Mulder”, she breathes and grabs a handful of his hair.

“Umm, Scully.” He moans into her skin. He laps at her slowly, purposely flicking her clit lightly on each upstroke.

Scully's legs are shaking and she grips his hair each time he grazes her bundle of nerves. Mulder takes the hint and draws her clit into mouth sucking it lightly over his teeth just as he pushes two fingers into her tight pussy. A split second later he is covering her mouth as she screams through her orgasm.

Once Scully is quiet, Mulder removes his hand and continues to kiss her damp skin until her muscles stop spasming. His own arousal was forgotten during her pleasure but his dick is now straining painfully against his zipper. He leans back and in the chair and unzips his pants.

Scully's eyes are closed but open at the sound. Her skirt is still pushed up over her hips as she kneels down. Mulder's eye go wide at the sight of Scully kneeling between his legs. She brushes his hands away and pops the button of his trousers with more practice than Mulder cares to think about right now.

She finishes lowering his pants and boxers. Scully scoots up closer to his body and rests her knees on the pool of his pants. His dick is long and thick and something Scully had only envisioned in her dreams.

“Damn, Mulder. How did you hide this from me all these years?” 

Mulder's voice is low and breathy. “Armani, Scully. Custom tailored”, he winks and grins.

His grin is short lived when Scully begins to demonstrate her lollipop skills on the head of his dick.

“Damn it Scully, stop!” Scully hears him but lowers her mouth down his shaft until he hits the back of her throat.

Mulder raises up in the chair, his muscles quaking in an effort to not come. “Please, Scully.” 

She slowly draws her lips up and lets his dick slip from her mouth with a pop. Looking up she can see his panic face and chuckles to herself.

“Don't laugh Scully, I know what you're thinking but my hand has nothing on your pretty little mouth and well it's been a long time since I've had this particular pleasure.”

Scully stands but leans down and kisses him low on his stomach, she unbuttons a button on his shirt as she moves her tongue up the ridge of his abdominals. Mulder's muscles quiver in response. Another button and another kiss. She pops the last button and flicks Mulder's nipple with the tip of her tongue before crawling onto his lap. Mulder settles back in the chair and runs his hands up Scully's thighs to rest on her hips. “Scully, you're so sexy.”

Scully leans in and brushes her lips against his.

“Mulder”, she whispers before sucking on is bottom lip. His dick twitches between them and she raises up on her knees before pausing above him. Her warmth drawing his hardness to her like a sextant and she doesn't disappoint, using his hardness to part her wet heat.

His instinct is to push up but he waits, hoping Scully has gone without sex as long he has.

“Mulder now, please.” She begs.

His hands grip her hips and he pulls her down onto his dick. He feels the resistance before Scully sucks in a breath and Mulder stops.

“My vibrator has nothing on you, Mulder.” 

He eases her up and starts a slow rhythm. Lowering her down a little further on each stroke. Scully begins rocking her hips and her body relaxes enough to take him fully.  
“God Scully, I always knew…we would be...perfect together.” Mulder's breath catches when he head of his dick brushes her cervix.

Scully grunts and pauses, leaning in to kiss him. She pulls on the back of his neck wanting to possess him completely, her tongue running along his lips before covering his mouth with hers. Mulder grabs a handful of her shirt and pulls her tight to his chest. Scully lets her tongue dance with his for just a moment before breaking the kiss. She starts a slow rocking of her hips and kisses his jaw then moves her lips to brush his ear. 

“I love you, Mulder.” Scully pushes back from his body and raises up on her knees picking up the pace.

Mulder is taken aback by her words and it takes him a second to catch up to Scully's movements. She is so tight after her orgasm that Mulder isn't sure he will last much longer.

“Scully, baby. We need to slow down.”

Scully doesn't slow but takes her hands off his shoulders and begins to unbutton her shirt the rest of the way. As the buttons open Mulder can see the lace of her bra and the sway of her breasts. He moves his hands under her shirt and runs his hands over the smooth skin of her ribs.

“Touch me, Mulder.”

Mulder moves one hand to unhook her bra and takes her hard nipple in his mouth. Slowly rolling the hard peak along his teeth. Scully starts to lose her rhythm and Mulder knows he can't hold out much longer. He runs his thumb back over her clit, putting pressure on the side and rolling it slowly.

“God yes, Mulder. Don't stop.”

Her hips buck and roll as Mulder calls out her name, coming hard inside her. His head falls back, his dick being milked by the rhythmic pulses of Scully's orgasm.

His eyes are closed and he gently pulls Scully to rest against his chest. They lay there for a minute or twenty, he's not sure before Mulder hears Scully cry out, “Shit!”

He open his eyes startled by her voice. “What's the matter?”

“I got a paper cut.”

“A paper cut?” Mulder is stunned but tries to reach for her, only then realizing he is in the office chair just about the time it tips backwards and he lands on the floor.

Scully moves over to him and checks his head. “Are you okay?”

Mulder realizes they are both still fully clothed. “I guess I drifted off, I must have been dreaming.”

“What were you dreaming about Mulder?”

Mulder must have hit his head harder than he thought because Scully's voice sounds more like a purr.

“Umm...nothing, Scully.”

“Okay, Mulder. Whatever you say.” 

They finish up and gather their things to leave, Scully grabs her jacket from the hook and looks at Mulder.

“You're sure you're not sick?”

“No. I'm fine Scully, really.” He walks out in front of her and she locks the door.

“You know, Mulder”, she says before turning to face him. I always thought we would be prefect together, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the dream sequence and not a real first time but it made since in my head!


End file.
